Gone Playlist!
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: Basically I stole Hyperactive Lioness's challenge to put your ipod on shuffle and write five drabbles in accordance with the first five songs you hear. Various pairings. Feel free to read if you're bored and have popcorn at hand...


**A/N: Err…I'm not dead, guys! And look; a new drabble oneshot! **

**Ah, I know, I know, I've been gone for way too long. But I've been studying for exams and my computer broke down a few weeks ago…so life's been hectic. I'll update my other stuff ASAP. This is just for fun. **

**Dedication: To Hyperactive Lioness. For the challenge to put my ipod on shuffle and write drabbles with the first five songs that showed up. I hope this turned out well! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…isn't that sad? **

"_I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe. It's complicated and stupid, got myself squeezed by a sexy cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play, our lovegame, our lovegame." _

Diana thought of it as a game. A controlling, devious game, but a game nonetheless. They were fierce and fearless competitors, both of them fighting savagely for dominance; for power. They kicked and clawed at each other, neither giving in or submitting to the other's will for long.

She thought it great fun to watch them. They were equal opponents, evenly matched and rightly suited for the other. Sharp words and sharper looks passed between them daily, though there was a limit to be reached—a line that mustn't be crossed. For one it was hurting her; that took it too far. For the other it was hurting his pride; for what more did he have then that? He did not love, did not feel as others did. Diana laughed at the thought. No, pride was all he possessed.

Of course, Diana never saw the _other_ looks that passed between the pair; the looks that said, _Enough of this crap_ and _Meet me out back soon. _She never saw the yearning glances, the clenched fists, and the subtle touches. No, she never did.

For there was a lot more to Drake and Caine's twisted game than met the eye.

"_Can you hear it ring? It makes you wanna sing…such a beautiful thing. Kah-ching!"_

"I got one, I got one!"

Quinn smiled warmly at the nine-year-old girl that sat beside him in their dingy. She was holding a squirming fish by a line, letting it dangle in front of them. She turned her large black eyes toward Quinn, showing off her missing tooth which had fallen out a day ago.

"Great job, Mai. That's the best one yet."

The short Chinese girl exchanged a high-five with Quinn before placing the now-dead fish next to the rest of their catch.

Quinn sighed contentedly, fingering his own line. He and Mai had been out fishing for over two hours now, but Quinn wasn't bored. The lull of the waves and the cries of the gulls felt like home to him already; after all, he spent most of his time out on boats these days, fishing. Usually he was either alone or with Albert, but Mai had shown up a few weeks ago, wanting to work and earn enough food for her two younger brothers. After hearing that, Quinn could hardly say no.

"I got another one, Quinn! Lookit, it's bigger than my arm!"

Quinn looked and, indeed, it was bigger than Mai's skinny arms. She quickly pulled it inside the dingy, puffing out her chest in pride.

"Great job, kid," Quinn said. "You can take that one and the fat one by my knee home today."

Mai looked up at him with wide eyes. "I can?"

"Sure," Quinn said.

Mai squealed, a truly heartwarming sound, and hugged Quinn tightly. He watched in amazement as she buried her face in his chest, her dark hair flopping over his arm.

"Thank you."

And those had to be the sweetest words Quinn ever heard.

"_So come as you are, you've got nothing to prove. You won me with all that you do. And I wanna take this chance to say to you…what makes you different, makes you beautiful."_

It wasn't very clear to anyone why Howard hung around Orc. In fact, it wasn't even clear to _Howard_ why he hung around Orc. Orc was a bully; Orc was cruel. Orc killed a defenseless girl. He killed Bouncing Bette.

"Howard! Beer me, man!"

Howard resisted the urge throw the beer on Orc's meaty face. Perhaps the shock of cold liquid on what was left of his skin would bring the boy out of his drunken stupor.

"Here," Howard growled, thrusting the can into Orc's hand.

Orc gulped it down greedily, allowing some of the fizzy alcohol to run down his chin. Howard grimaced and watched as Orc crumpled up the can, throwing it into a nearby trash can.

"More," he rasped.

"No," Howard muttered, shaking his head. "That's enough."

Orc stood, towering over Howard, who would have been afraid had he not seen the same glare being given to so many of Orc's victims in the past. He was so drunk he could hardly stand, much less actually harm Howard. The only way Orc would be able to do any real damage at this point was by sitting on his companion.

"I said, _more_," Orc growled.

"And I said no!" Howard shouted, finally loosing it. "All you want is beer, beer, and more freaking beer! I'm sick of it! Get yourself your own damn beer, and stop harassing me! I'm not your mom or your maid; get it yourself, you lazy hunk of gravel! I'm through with this crap!"

Orc's eyes widened. He sat back down on their sofa, watching as Howard came off his adrenaline high.

"You're leaving?" he asked after a moment.

"Huh?" Howard stuttered. The sudden rush of energy that had kept him going through his tantrum had disappeared, leaving Howard feeling drained and empty. "What? No."

"Why don't you?" Orc slurred, his eyelids fluttering shut.

_Why don't I? _Howard asked himself, watching as Orc fell asleep. _I'd be much better off without him. _

Howard tried to muster up some hate in his heart. He tried to feel it for himself; for Bette, for Sam, for the dozens of other kids Orc had bullied over the years. But he couldn't. Because even while Orc annoyed him and criticized him, Howard knew he wasn't all bad. He knew that somewhere, somewhere buried, there was good in Orc.

And so he sat down on the sofa, prepared to go on yet another day.

"_When I'm your lover and your mistress (that's money, honey). When you touch me it's so delicious (that's money, honey). Baby, when you tear me to pieces (that's money, honey)!"_

"So…I'll see you later, then?"

Jack nodded absentmindedly at Brianna. He couldn't bear to look into those wide, trusting eyes. She was so pretty and…_innocent_. Jack couldn't bear to break it to her that he was in love with Diana.

"Sure, Breeze," he mumbled, deliberately not glancing up at her.

"Great!" she chirped. "See you tomorrow, then!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Jack winced as she closed the door. Diana was not going to be happy when he found out he'd chickened out again.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" was Dekka's first question as Brianna stepped through the door of their apartment.

Brianna shrugged. "Eh. I guess."

Dekka bristled, and headed back for the kitchen, though not before the Breeze raced in front of her. Brianna placed her hands on Dekka's hips and let her thumbs slip into the line of her jeans.

"That doesn't mean I still don't want to make out with my girlfriend."

So they did.

"_I find myself wrong again, staring out my window, wondering what it is I should've said."_

Albert handed Mary her burger on a bagel and a bottle of water, as per request of her order.

"There you go, Mary. One bagel burger and a bottle of water."

Mary smiled warmly at Albert, causing him to blush. Out of the corner of his eye, he checked to make sure they were the only ones in the restaurant. Thankfully, they were.

"Thanks, Albert. You're a really sweet guy for doing this, you know?"

Albert felt his blush spread, thankful for his dark complexion. Whenever Mary smiled at him or complemented him, Albert couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his body.

"Y-you're welcome."

"You know," Mary said, fiddling with the ends of her blonde hair, "I have enough helpers now that I get to take a break for a few hours this Sunday. Do you want me to come by and lend a hand here?"

Albert looked aghast at the thought. "Mary, are you crazy? No way! You need to be resting, not helping me out. No, go home and relax on Sunday; I'll be fine."

Mary nodded, grabbing her meal and walking out of the restaurant. For some reason she looked saddened by his answer.

Albert watched the beautiful girl go, wondering what it was he'd done wrong.

**And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed. Try and guess some of the songs and artists used. The person who guesses the most will get a oneshot written in their honor! **

**R&R? **


End file.
